


Alone

by JaneDoe33



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Depressed Jack, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Lonely Jack Frost, Oblivious Guardians of Childhood, neglected!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe33/pseuds/JaneDoe33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic after the Battle with Pitch..May be extended. Angsty.I don't own any of the characters.(Warning:This little fic does not reflect real life in any way ,so please don't model your behaviour on Jack's or anyone else's,please!) TRIGGER WARNING:DEPRESSION AND EATING DISORDER .DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

 

* * *

They say social isolation can sometimes be as damaging as outright physical abuse. That people are wired to need other people to the point that a lack of connection,over a long period of time,affects physical as well as mental health.

 

At least,that's what they say.

 

After the Battle,once the intital euphoria died down,the Guardians went back to their usual routine . They were extremely busy with all the new believers who had sprung up all over the world(thanks to Jack).If asked,they would have said,Jack was  _fine_  -he was a trickster,a mischief-maker with a good heart,yes,but not to be borne in close proximity for a long time . He got in the way,they would have said-with so many children all over the world relying on them,wasting time on frivolities,surely,would have been unconscionable.

 

The children came first. They were only doing their duty.

 

It did not seem to occur to any of them,that Jack too, was little more than a child.

 

After the Battle,Jack went back to creating snow storms and freezing lakes as usual-still,it felt as if something was missing. To fill the void ,he threw himself into having fun with even greater enthu-except that,now,there was a sense of urgency about it that had not been there previously-a restless quality,a bitterness underlying the snowflakes and frost.

 

It was a year before Jack could admit,even to himself,that he was lonely. That he had expected his situation to change,had expected to be finally accepted by the other Guardians-except that nothing much _had_  changed.A handful of children believed in him-apart from that,he was as alone as he had ever been.

 

Under the fun now, there was a growing sense of hopelessness. It became harder for him to enjoy himself,he lost interest in old activities and interests.  
He was conscious of a feeling of growing apathy,like nothing mattered. It lay over him heavily,like a dark cloud.

 

There were days when he lay on the snow or on a tree branch ,gaze unfocused,unable to bring himself to lift a finger. He felt as if there was a weight on his chest,crushing him.

 

While the Guardians were immortal,they still needed to eat to replenish their energy. Jack went days without eating,weeks unable to rouse himself. He became skeletally thin,lost weight he could not afford to lose. As he became weaker,Christmas drew near. The other Guardians began to prepare for their annual reunion. They sent an invitation to Jack that went unanswered. Slightly worried,they began to look for him.


End file.
